1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carriers, particularly to a carrier for cylinders such as air filled cylinders.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fires occur in multi-story buildings, fire fighters must carry air filled cylinders into the building, to the floor below the fire. These are provided for the use of the fire fighters on the fire floor, who will come down to the floor below the fire to get the air filled cylinders.
Until now, fire fighters carried the cylinders by hand, usually grasping the neck of the cylinder between the fingers of the hand. This limits the amount of cylinders a fire fighter can carry, and can be very tiring, especially in high-rise buildings.
What is needed is a carrier for cylinders, which is light-weight, convenient and portable, and which can carry several cylinders at once by a variety of means. Such an invention would also find use in many applications other than fire fighting.